The Seduction of Johan Anderson
by ChibiHikariIchi
Summary: Both Johan and Judai are ready to make the next step, but Johan says he doesn't want to hurt Judai, so Judai goes to Fubuki for help to seduce Johan. Johan's gonna go through hell. JohanxJudai, Spiritshipping, Lemon, Yaoi, mild language. One shot.


**Lizzie: **I know I should be updating Moments and Memories, but I couldn't resist writing this!

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, Lemon, and if you're alright with lemons, expect it to be a not so good one since this is my first one ^.^;

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

* * *

**The Seduction of Johan Anderson**

"Ummmm, Fubuki? Can I ask you something?" Judai asked.

"Sure, chibi(1), but why are you nervous?" Fubuki answered.

"It's kinda embarrassing..." Judai murmured, blushing.

"I promise I wont laugh." Fubuki reassured the brunette.

"Well... Me and Johan are kinda ready to make the next step, but Johan said he was scared of hurting me, and I don't want him to think like that so..." Judai started, then took a deep breath. "I was wondering if you could help me seduce Johan?"

Fubuki blinked. Then blinked again. Then a grin spread across his face.

"Judai, I promise you that Johan is not going to be able to say no to you."

Somewhere else in duel academy, a bluenette with emerald eyes shivered and wondered why he suddenly felt like something big was going to happen.

* * *

"Johan!" A voice called. Johan turned and opened his mouth to reply, but his jaw hit the ground instead.

Judai's jeans and top seemed to have shrunk a size, showing off his slim figure and slight amount of muscle on his chest, his Osiris jacket had also seemed to grow a size, making Judai look adorable.

"Uh, Judai! You look good, not that you don't always look good, it's just that today you look better, not that you look bad any other day, you look good every da-Mmph!" Johan started to ramble, but Judai pulled him down for a kiss, cutting him off.

"Thank you." Judai said when he broke the kiss.

"Your welcome." Johan mumbled, blushing as he realized he had been rambling.

"C'mon! Today's fried shrimp day, and I don't want to be too late for it!" Judai said, running ahead, showing Johan that his jeans practically hugged his cute bum.

"I'm glad I'm wearing loose pants today..." Johan mumbled under his breath, before running to catch up with his boyfriend.

* * *

"Enjoying your ice cream Judai?" Johan asked.

"Yup!" Judai answered happily. He paused and blinked though when he got some of the ice cream on his nose. He went to wipe it off, but Johan grabbed his hand.

"Johan?" Judai asked hesitantly. Johan leaned in and liked his nose.

"I can see why you were enjoying it." Johan said, chuckling at the cute blush that covered the brunette's face.

Judai had to shake off the shock to remember what Fubuki had told him to do. He deliberately tipped the ice cream so that some of it dripped onto his fingers.

"Gah!" Judai cried at the sudden cold. He then proceeded so switch the hand the ice cream was in and then lick the sweet treat off his fingers, very aware of Johan's eyes on him.

Johan meanwhile, was shifting uncomfortably. Judai licking his fingers made him wonder if Judai's tongue would be as good while licking somewhere else...

_'No! Bad Johan! Get rid of those thoughts!'_ Johan thought sharply, shaking his head to try to get rid of said thoughts.

_'I get the feeling I'm going to be thinking thank god for loose pants a lot...'_

* * *

Johan sighed as he walked along. It was getting harder not to drag Judai to his dorm and then have his way with him.

"Johan!" A voice called.

_'Speak of the devil.' _Johan thought. Judai ran up to him and smiled happily.

"Will you eat me?" Judai asked. Johan immediately turned red and spluttered.

"W-what?" Johan asked.

"I asked if you would eat with me." Judai said, tilting his head curiously. "Johan are you alright? Your face is bright red."

"I-I'm fine." Johan said.

"Are you sure?" Judai insisted, putting a hand on Johan's forehead. "Your face is warm too."

"I'm sure." Johan reassured the smaller boy. _'I need to get my head out the gutter, and get my ears checked too.'_

"Okay then, lets go eat!" Judai said, turning around and walking towards the cafeteria. Johan couldn't help but notice that Judai's hips seemed to sway as he walked.

_'Judai, do you know what you do to me?'_

Unbeknown to Johan though, Judai knew _exactly _what he was doing

* * *

_'What will it take? I can see Fubuki's plan working slightly, but Johan still acts like I'm made of glass!' _Judai thought. Judai was torn from his thoughts when he ran into someone, the force making him fall backwards.

Judai moaned in slight pain and opened his eyes to see a certain bluenette. Judai blushed when he realized their awkward position. Johan was above him, with his hands at both sides of Judai's head and Judai was lying below him.

"Gah! Sorry Judai!" Johan cried and scrambled away from him. Once Johan was standing again, he offered a hand to Judai.

"It's alright, I wasn't paying attention." Judai replied, taking the proffered hand and standing.

"Neither was I. Anyway, see you Judai!" Johan said, walking off. However, he was walking a bit funnily...

* * *

Judai yawned and scratched the back of his head as he walked into his dorm room, which he had all to himself since Sho and Tyranno had been forced to sleep in the Ra dorms.

Judai didn't notice the eyes on him as he pulled his shirt off, displaying his toned chest and abs. He kicked his shoes and socks off and walked over to the dresser to get a pair of pajamas.

Judai squeaked as he was suddenly slammed against the wall. Judai saw Johan looking at him lustfully before his lips were captured in a passionate kiss.

Judai parted his lips with a gasp and Johan used that to slide his tongue into Judai's mouth. Both their tongues battled for dominance for a while, but Johan easily won that battle and his tongue started to explore Judai's mouth.

They broke apart, gasping for breath, with only a string of saliva still connecting them. Johan leaned into Judai again and started to nip and kiss his way down Judai's neck. Judai let out a low moan and tilted his head, giving Johan more skin to kiss.

"J-Johan..." Judai panted, his hands moving to tug at Johan's shirt.

"Yes, Judai?" Johan asked.

"I w-want, no, I n-need you..." Judai whispered, his eyes glazed with love and pleasure.

"Of course." Johan murmured, nuzzling Judai's neck, then picking him up bridal style, making Judai squeak.

Johan dropped Judai onto the bed and then crawled on top of him.

"Now doesn't this position look familiar?" Judai asked teasingly.

"Yup, except we're going to do something about it this time." Johan said, swooping down to capture another kiss. Judai once again reached up and started tugging at Johan's shirt, this time to unbutton it. When the kiss was broken again, Johan's shirt was fully unbuttoned.

"Eager, Judai?" Johan asked, pulling off his shirt. Judai didn't reply in favor of looking at Johan's chest and abs, which were slightly more built than his.

Johan smiled and leaned down again, this time taking one of Judai's nipples into his mouth. Judai gasped and arched, his hands burying themselves in Johan's hair.

"J-Johaaan..." Judai moaned and Johan felt himself harden even more at the erotic sight. Johan nipped and sucked at the nipple until it was hard and then switched to the other one, giving it the same treatment. By the time he was done with that, Judai was a writhing and panting mess.

"Jo-Johan s-stop t-t-teasing." Judai panted out. Johan smirked and unbuttoned Judai's jeans, and then quickly pulled them off the brunette. Johan then lightly traced a finger down Judai's erection through his boxers, making Judai throw his head back and moan.

"Wow Judai, you're really hard." Johan teased. Without giving Judai time to reply though, he quickly pulled Judai's boxers off him and admired the view, making Judai blush.

"Stop staring Johan!" Judai whined. Johan just chuckled and crawled off Judai, making him whine. Johan quickly took off his shoes and socks, then his pants and boxers followed. This time, it was Judai's turn to stare.

"Like what you see, Judai?" Johan asked teasingly. Judai blushed again, trying to tear his eyes away. Johan bent down and pulled a bottle of lube out his jeans pocket.

"You planned this_?_!" Judai asked, his eyes widening.

"Of course, you've been really tempting lately, it's been hard not to just jump you." Johan said with a smirk.

Johan then moved back on top of Judai and covered his fingers with the lube. He then slowly pushed one finger into Judai's entrance.

"Ngh.." Judai grunted in slight discomfort. Johan wiggled his finger around a bit before slowly inserting another one and starting to scissor Judai open.

"Are you alright?" Johan asked, concerned.

"Fine, it's just a little weird..." Judai mumbled. Johan nodded and started to search around with his fingers.

"Gah!" Judai cried and his hips bucked up to meet Johan's fingers.

_'Found it!' _Johan thought as he felt Judai loosen slightly. He used this to slip another finger, quickly pressing Judai's prostate again when he groaned in discomfort.

He pulled his fingers out, making Judai whine at the loss, before lining himself up.

"Are you ready, Judai?" Johan asked and Judai nodded. Johan slowly slid himself in, pausing whenever Judai whimpered or groaned, resisting the temptation to just slam into Judai. When he was in fully, he stopped completely so Judai had time to adjust.

"You can start to move now Johan." Judai said. Johan just nodded and slowly started to slide in and out of the brunette. Judai started panting and pressed into the slow thrusts, encouraging Johan to go faster. Johan did start to go faster, but also changed the angle of his thrusts, making Judai cry out as his spot was suddenly hit.

"J-Johan!" Judai cried in pleasure. Judai's hands gripped at the sheets below him, as if trying to keep himself grounded. Judai arched as Johan continued to hit his prostate with every thrust.

"Johan, I think, I think I'm going to..." Judai panted. Johan silenced him with a passionate kiss.

"Me too, Judai." Johan murmured. Judai wrapped his legs around Johan's waist to give him a better angle and a few more thrusts onto Judai's prostate was all that was needed.

"J-Johan!" Judai cried out as his vision turned white and he came in between their chests. Judai tightening around Johan pulled the bluenette over the edge as well.

"Judai." Johan moaned as he came inside Judai. Johan slumped on top of Judai, who groaned but didn't protest. Once they caught their breaths, Johan slowly slid out of the brunette. Johan then pulled the cover over both their naked bodies and they fell asleep, snuggled into each other.

* * *

"And how do you know when someones been, uh, you know..." Rei stammered.

"Throughly fucked?" Fubuki asked, smirking. Rei blushed but nodded.

"Well..." Fubuki started. Just then Johan and Judai walked in. Both looked tired yet happy.

"That is what someone looks like when they've been throughly fucked." Fubuki finished, pointing at Judai. Judai immediately flushed and stammered, making the rest of the group laugh.

* * *

(1) I can just imagine Fubuki calling Judai that...

**Lizzie: **There you have it, my first lemon... What do you think?


End file.
